


Never Too Late To Bounce

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, M/M, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: Danny can't fix the past, but he can help Steve spoil his inner child.





	Never Too Late To Bounce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Too Late To Bounce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289898) by [Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale). 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [miau?](https://ko-fi.com/gatorasmus/)


End file.
